


Animal Magic?

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a 15 mins challenge on the Jumper Bay yahoo group that had to include the line: ‘The animal looked cute and harmless’. Pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Sillines warning!

The bright light faded, revealing the room inside the Ancient facility to look the same as had before.

Except for one big difference.

As their eyes cleared, John, Teyla and Ronon found themselves looking at the place where, only seconds earlier, Rodney had stood.

He wasn't there.

The animal looked cute and harmless as it sat looking back at them from where McKay had been standing, emitting a sound somewhere between a meep and a chirrup. A mirrup perhaps, Sheppard thought, still stunned by what had just occurred and slightly mesmerised by the creature's forlorn expression in its big doe eyes.

"Oh," Teyla exclaimed. "Where is Rodney?"

"I think...I mean...do you think..." John couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. It seemed too silly, too impossible.

"That him?" Ronon asked.

They exchanged bewildered looks.

"Why would the Ancestors build such a device?" Teyla wondered.

"Don't know. Why would they build half of what they did?" John replied vehemently, thinking of all the machines that had almost killed them; had killed some of them.

The creature mirruped again, before baring extremely pointed teeth at them.

"Um, hey, McKay, no need to get violent there, buddy," Sheppard said, trying to sound breezy and totally unconcerned by the look of mayhem entering the formerly benign looking animal's eyes.

There was another bright flash of light, and when their retinas had adjusted yet again, to their collective relief, they saw the creature had been replaced with McKay.

"Thank goodness," Sheppard murmured, and then a little louder. "You okay, Rodney?"

"What? Am I okay? This stupid damned Ancient piece of crap just transported me to another room. A room, I might add, that was full of creatures that weren't the slightest bit as cute and friendly as they looked. Thank goodness I was able to rectify the bug in the system before they bit me!" Rodney looked both flustered and angry. "I think they were surprised to find someone amongst them, which was extremely fortunate as it took them a few minutes to decide to turn nasty. Even so, it was close. Do you realise that one of them was this far," he pinched the thumb and finger of his right hand together, leaving a millimetre between them, "From chomping on my leg?"

It dawned on the three of them that the creature hadn't, in fact, been a transformed McKay. Trading slightly embarrassed looks, a silent communication took place, vowing never to tell Rodney about their wild assumption. They would never live it down.

"Well, at least you're okay," John said with a grin. "So, what say we head back home?"

"What? Are you mad? Who knows what might be here...I haven't even started to investigate the database..."

"Wouldn't want someone to get accidentally transported again, now would we?" Sheppard cajoled.

"Oh for goodness sake, that won't happen again. I already said I fixed the bug in the system! It's perfectly safe...."

There was a flash of bright light and McKay disappeared...

...mirrup...mirrup...mirrup...

"Oh crap!"

The End


End file.
